Project Zero
by Lin4-chan
Summary: Nanoha y los demás se decidiran a explorar un lugar donde nadie se atreve a ir. Descubrirán el pasado oscuro de este lugar. NanoFate.


-Vamos Nanoha, no puede ser tan malo.-Dijo una chica con cabellos amarillos.

-Sí, no te preocupes, nosotras también estaremos ahí.-La secundo una chica con cabellos morados.

-Por supuesto, además va a ser divertido,-Las interrumpió una castaña con el cabello corto- puede que nos encontremos una _fantasma_.-Dijo esto último con un tono _algo_ espeluznante.

-No sigas Hayate-Dijo la peli morada asustada anteriormente.

-Sí,… no sigas,… por favor-Dijo Nanoha intentando hablar claramente ya que el miedo no la dejaba.

-Pufff, que aguafiestas-Refunfuño Hayate.-Mejor vámonos que ya casi oscurece y no creo que quieran entrar allá de noche-Dijo lo último con un tono picaron para asustar a las chicas.-No es así, Arisa.

-Ya déjalas de molestar Hayate, mejor vámonos, Suzuka, Nanoha, de acuerdo?-Dijo Arisa tratando de calmar a sus dos amigas asustadizas.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigían hacia su destino en donde se encontrarían con los chicos,-ya que ellos fueron los de la idea de ir a una especie de laboratorio abandonado al cual nadie se atrevía a entrar, pero los chicos sintieron curiosidad y decidieron que lo verían con sus propios ojos- Yunno y Verossa . Cuando se encontraron se encaminaros hacia el lugar acordado y se dispusieron a entrar.

-Verossa, trajiste las linternas?-Pregunto el Yunno.

-Ay, no puede ser, las linternas las deje -Dijo Verossa llevándose la palma de la mano a la cara.

-Como que olvidaste las linternas?!-Dijo Nanoha muy alterada y a la vez asustada.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-Dijo el peli verde.

-Bien no importa…

-Como que no importa?!-Interrumpió Suzuka a Yunno quien casi se queda sordo por el grito.

-Yo traje algunas, suponiendo que esto pasaría.-Dijo Yunno aclarando para que no lo mataran a él ni a Verossa.

-Menos mal o si no estas dos hubieran armado severo escandalo.-Dijo Hayate señalando a Suzuka y a Nanoha.

-Bueno, mejor entremos antes de que alguien se arrepienta.-Dijo Verossa.

El lugar por fuera parecía una fabrica abandonada y con grietas y agujeros hechos por el tiempo. Por dentro las instalaciones parecian mas modernistas aunque al igual que su exterior, su interior estaba agrientado y agujerado. Revisaron todos los cuartos en busca de alguna pista de lo que hubiera podido suceder. Llegaron ha los que parecia una _sala _principal.

Los seis chicos se dispusieron a hacer grupos (parejas) ya que solo había tres linternas y tres pasillos. Arisa con Suzuka, Verossa con Hayate, y Yunno con Nanoha.

-Vale, deberíamos ir a investigar por separado, si alguien encuentra algo raro le avisara a los demás, de acuerdo?-Dijo Yunno señalando los lugares que podían escoger.

Verossa y Hayate se dirigieron hacia el pasillo derecho, Arisa y Suzuka hacia el izquierdo, Nanoha y Yunno hacia el que está en medio de los dos pasillos.

-No se supone que deberíamos escuchar ruidos o algo así.-Dijo Hayate algo aburrida.

-Pues sí, pero tú sabes que es en una zona en especial, por eso estamos investigando.-Dijo Verossa haciéndole entender el plan.-Por eso Yunno dijo que si alguien encontraba algo llamara al resto.

-A-Arisa...e-esto esta… muy oscuro-Dijo Suzuka mientras temblaba del miedo y a la vez se agarraba del brazo de su amiga.

-Tr-tranquila, la linterna tiene buena luz.-Dijo está tartamudeando no por que tuviera miedo sin por la cercanía de su amiga.-N-no dejare que nada malo te pase.-Dijo esto último en un susurro ya que le apenaba.

-Gracias-Dijo Suzuka aferrándose aún más a su amiga haciendo que esta temblara.

-Yu-yunno, esto me da mucho miedo-Dijo Nanoha escondiéndose detrás de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, si algo malo aparece yo te protegeré.-Lo dijo con un tono de _superhéroe_.

-Gracias-Dijo Nanoha sintiéndose más segura ante la seguridad de Yunno.

**_Crack._**

-Q-que f-fue eso-Dijo Nanoha escondiéndose completamente detrás de su amigo.

-No… lo sé-Dijo Yunno empezando a retroceder del miedo que lo inundaba.-Tal… vez deberíamos llamar a Verossa.-Yunno saco su teléfono.

-S-si…-Logro decir apenas Nanoha ya que el miedo se empezaba a apoderar de ella.

**_Prrrr….prrr. _**

Verossa salto al sentir una vibración en todo su cuerpo lo cual hizo que Hayate se sobresaltaran también. Verossa se calmó y se dio cuenta que solo era su teléfono vibrando. Lo saco y vio que era Yunno.

-Salgamos de aquí-Dijo Verossa con tono serio.

-Porque, ni siquiera hemos terminado de inspeccionar- Dijo Hayate pensando que su amigo ya se había rendido.

-Yunno encontró algo-Dijo esto devolviéndose y empezando a caminar rápido. Hayate tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.-Hayate llama a Arisa.-Hayate solo asintió y saco su teléfono a la vez que empezó a marcar.

Empezó a sonar el soundtrack de _Saw-_ya que Arisa pensaba que Hayate era como jigsaw haciendo juegos macabros (pervertidos) a los demás.

-KKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!-Grito Suzuka a la vez que salto e hizo que su compañera soltara la linterna. Suzuka se aferró (abalanzo) al cuello de su compañera y esta perdió el equilibrio y cayó.-Itai-Aunque estaba oscuro las dos sabían que estaban _muy _cerca la una de la otra ya que cada una sentía la respiración de la otra sobre su cara. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que sonó de nuevo el teléfono de Arisa rompiendo el momento creado a la vez que las hizo reaccionar saltando de manera que quedaron a dos metros la una de la otra.-Lo-lo siento.-Logro decir apenas Suzuka.

-No… te preocupes.-Dijo Arisa recogiendo la linterna y a la vez sacando su teléfono. Al ver que era Hayate se sorprendió.-Que pasó?

-_Yunno y Nanoha han encontrado algo se encuentran en el pasillo principal.- _Dijo Hayate del otro lado de la línea.

-Vamos para allá-Dijo Arisa seriamente.-Vamos?-Suzuka asintió y al instante cogieron en sentido contrario dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Nanoha y Yunno.

-Están demorados-Dijo Yunno preocupado ya que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que llamo a Verossa.-Como te encuentras?-Dijo volteándose hacia Nanoha quien estaba más blanca que el papel.

**_Pat…Crack!_**

-Que fue eso?-Dijo Yunno situándose delante de Nanoha.

-…..-Nanoha del miedo no logro ni decir una letra.

-AH!-Grito una voz a lo lejos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito Yunno.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA-Chillo Nanoha.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja-No paraba de reír Hayate.

-Hayate no seas tan mala con ellos no ven que están muertos del miedo, Jajá-Dijo Verossa defendiendo a sus amigos y a la vez riéndose.

-Que sucede?-Dijo Arisa llegando junto con Suzuka.

-Que HAYATE-Dijo Yunno enfatizando el nombre de su amiga-Casi nos mata de un susto a Nanoha y a mí.

-…-Nanoha seguía sin decir nada por el miedo de la situación y a la vez del susto que su amiga le había pegado.

-Hayate deja de hacer eso-Dijo Suzuka comprendiendo como se debía sentir su amiga en estos momentos.

**_Pat!_**

-Qu-que fu-fue es-eso-Logro decir Arisa.

Los siete chicos dirigieron las luces de sus linternas hacia la fuente del sonido.

-Esta vez no fui yo-Dijo Hayate antes de que la acusaran de algo. Todos se miraron entre si

-Si no fuiste tú…-Dijo Verossa retrocediendo un poco-entonces…

**_Crack!_**

Todos giraron sus linternas hacia la fuente de dónde provino el sonido y se iluminaron dos esferas que parecían ojos y a la vez una silueta que parecía un fantasma. Al instante todos salieron corriendo menos Nanoha quien por el miedo se quedó en shock por todo el susto que había recibido en los últimos minutos.

-….-Nanoha sentía que debía correr pero sus piernas no la dejaban, sentía que debía gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas.-….-Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por moverse y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Oye- Logro oír a la vez que sentir que una mano cogía su antebrazo acto seguido Nanoha se desmayó.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Se que debería escribir sobre la otra historia que tengo ya que hace rato que no escribo pero en serio quería poner esto. Que lo disfruten


End file.
